Unlucky
by Big Hair06
Summary: What will happen when a suspect returns to the scene that Greg is working on to retrieve something and isn't afraid to hurt anyone who gets in is way.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so any suggestions or just to tell me what you think will help a lot. Thanks!

* * *

><p>"Greg, you got this case under control?" Nick asked as he was hanging up his phone. "Sounds like Catherine can use all the help she can get."<p>

"Yea you might as well go ahead, I'll call if I need any help." Greg answered, looking up from the deceased girl in the bathroom.

After Nick left, Greg made his way to the upstairs bedrooms to see what he could find to help the case. He started searching, not finding anything. He was in the middle of looking in the dresser drawers when he thought he heard a noise coming from downstairs.

_Must be the police officer that had stayed to tie up the loose ends._

He continued, not thinking anything of it, then after he was done with that bedroom, he decided to go check out the downstairs since that was what Nick was in the process of doing when he left. So he made his way to the living room to see if he could get any DNA off of the broken window.

Greg was in the process of bagging a hair that he found on the carpet when he heard another noise coming from the kitchen.

"So did you find anything out from the neighbors?" He asked loudly so the officer could hear him in the kitchen.

Silence, all the noise stopped.

"Marty?" Greg asked again, confused

Getting a little irritated that the officer was ignoring him, Greg put the bag down and started for the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen and was startled to not see any one in there. Now he was starting to get a little concerned, where did he go? He was supposed to stay at least until all the onlookers outside had left.

He was making his way back to the living room to get his cell phone to see what the hell was going on, when he felt a presence behind him.

"Where-" Greg was about to ask when he felt heard a loud bang and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Good? Bad? Review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

So heres my second attempt at writing. Hopefully its better than i think. ha ha

* * *

><p><em>Greg P.O.V<em>.

He opened his eyes, all he saw was a collage of blurry shapes and colors. He was lying on white carpet on his stomach with his arm pinned underneath his body, but the thing that scared him the most was that the carpet was all red with his blood. Which was weird because he felt no pain almost as if he was floating underwater. He tried to move, but his head felt like it was glued to the floor.

_Okay, that can't be good. What happened?_

He tried to remember but he felt like his head was in a cloud. Where was Nick? He suddenly felt an urgent need to see if he was okay. He tried to call his name, but all that came out was a hoarse rasp. He finally gave up and figured he needed help since he could hardly keep his eyes open.

He tried to move his arms to reach his cell phone which was lying about a foot away from his head, and found that he could hardly move his arm an inch or two before they decidede they had enough also.

He suddenly found his eyes closing on their own consent, not matter how much he wanted to stay awake.

"Greg, can you hear me? Help is on the way."

Greg tried desperately to open his eyes, but they felt like they were made of lead.

"Oh, my god. I'm so sorry."

He felt someone gently press something against the back of his head, pain exploded. He let out a soft moan.

The person stiffened. "Greg?"

Mhmmm...

"Greg open your eyes."

Greg tried to open his eyes but he could only open them a slit, not enough to see who was behind him and his brain was to fuzzy to recognize the voice. He just wanted to go back to sleep.

"You gotta stay awake Greg, don't let him win."

He was suddenly in middle of a bustle of people, all of whom were talking fast and all at once so he didn't even try to hear what they were saying. Someone put an oxygen mask on his mouth, letting sweet oxygen in his lungs. Which was probly needed because he now only realized that he was almost panting, taking short ragged breaths.

Gentle hands held his head and he felt something being wrapped around his neck so his movements were restricted. He was aware of more hands lift him up off the carpet and on the gurney so he was lying on his side.

Every little bump sent sharp pains through Greg's head as they wheeled him out of the house, he just wished he could go to sleep so he could escape all this. But they were all talking to him, ordering him to stay awake. Another jolt of pain as they lifted him into the ambulance.

"GSW to the head. ETA 10 minutes. But your gonna have to do better than that, Charlie or this guys not gonna make it." One of the EMTs yelled urgently.

The ambulance sped off towards the hospital, siren blaring.

**Officer P.O.V... Earlier**

"Hey Marty, Greg's gonna finish up here. Catherine needs my help out on the strip, triple homicide." Nick told him as he was heading to his car

"Shit, yeah looks like you got your hands full. Go ahead and take off." Marty answered.

Marty went back to talking to some of the neighbors, when he saw a familiar face waving to him behind the yellow tape. He knew he wasn't supposed to but it would only take a minute and he wasn't getting anywhere with these people anyways.

"Hello, pretty lady." He stated, as he walked over there.

"Hello, yourself." the brunette answered.

He continued to talk to her and he was so engrossed in his conversation that he didn't notice the man sneak into the back door in the house. He had just met her and hadn't expected to see her again after their disasterous first date the other day. He kept telling himself that he wasn't needed anyways, because he didn't want to blow it with her since she went out of her way to visit him at work.

She left (after they set up another date), and Marty thought that he should go talk to Greg and see how he getting along.

He opened the front door and the first thing he noticed was that it was silent. No pictures snapping or anything of the sort. He had a bad feeling in his gut.

He pulled out his gun and carefully walked into the living room

The first thing he saw was Greg, not moving and he was lying on the living room floor in a pool of blood.

"Oh, my god." He looked dead.

He ran over and knelt down beside him, and put his fingers to his neck, feeling for a pulse.

He was overcome with relief when he found a weak, unsteady pulse. But all that relief he felt was soon overcome with dread when he found the source of all the blood. He didn't know how he was even alive with a gunshot wound to the back of the head.

"Man down! Man down! We need medical assistance and backup to our location, suspect could still be loose." He yelled into his walkie talkie.

He then turned his attention back to Greg.

"Greg, can you hear me? Help is on the way."

Nothing, he was still uncoscious

"Oh, my god. I'm so sorry." This was all his fault, he should have just stayed around.

He took off his jacket and pressed it on to his head to help stem the flow of blood, shich he didn't know how it would help considering how much blood he had already lost. But he needed to feel like he was helping.

He was surprised to hear a sligh moan come from the fallen man.

"Greg?"

Mhmmm...

"Greg open your eyes."

He was pleased to see him open his eyes a slit, it wasn't much but considering the circumstances that was a miracle in his eyes.

"You gotta stay awake Greg, don't let him win."

He was then interrupted by the door bursting open and the paramedics taking over his feeble attempts in helping Greg.

He sat back and watched them do their work. It was out of his hands, but he felt like he should be doing something

but the only thing he could think was...

_this is all my fault_

* * *

><p>Don't forget to tell me what you think!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Nick P.O.V.**

After a long day, Nick just felt like going home and relaxing. Unfortunately the pile of evidence and the list of people to interrogate said otherwise.

"Okay lets finish up and bring all this evidence back to the lab to be processed." Nick stated to Catherine as they were walking out of the bedroom.

Before she could answer he felt his cell phone ring.

"Stokes." he anwered, not bothering to see who it was.

"Nicky, something's happened." Brass anwered on the other line. Nick instantly got a pit in his stomache hearing the tone in his voice.

"What happened?" Nick asked urgenty. He felt Catherine stiffen, she didn't like the way he was talking.

There was a pause on the other line.

"You're gonna want to get here Nick, its Greg." Brass tentatively answered, not wanting to bring bad news.

"What about Greg? Brass just tell me what happened."

"He's been shot."Brass stated, he could feel Nick wincing with every word as if he was standing right next to him instead 20 miles away. "He's alive, but get here."

"I'm on my way." Nick said quickly, already running to his car.

"Gregs been shot at our crime scene, he's alive but it sounds serious." Nick stated on his way to the car before Catherine could even ask what had happened.

"I'm driving." Nick said as he was stepping in the drivers seat. Catherine stepped in the passenger seat, not caring how her car was gonna get back to the lab.

_I never should have left. Greg obviously needed me and I wasn't there for him. But it should have been okay, he wasn't alone, he had backup there..._

* * *

><p><strong>Catherine P.O.V.<strong>

The ride to the scene was the longest 20 minutes of Catherine's entire life. Not knowing what to expect since Nick wasn't able to give her much information, she spent the entire car ride thinking about how bad it could be.

When they finally arrived, she saw a lot of people around that probably weren't essential to the investigation, i guess everyone wanted a part in catching the criminal that tried to murder an investigator.

She ran under the yellow tape and tried to run into the house, Nick alongside her when Brass intersected their path.

"Brass, what happened?" She asked, she couldn't stand it anymore, she needed to see if Greg was okay.

"We aren't completely sure but it seems the officer on the scene got distracted and didn't notice our perp slip in the house. We think that he snuck up on Greg and shot him point blank in the back of the head while he was collecting evidence."

Catherine couldn't keep her gasp in. "How is he alive?"

"Miracle" Was all that Brass said.

* * *

><p>Sorry i meant to make it longer but I got interrupted, but i figured this was better than nothing so enjoy!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Dr. Syverson was one of the only two doctors on call tonight, and she was dead tired. So she was hoping that people could hold back on getting sick tonight, one quiet night shouldn't be too much to ask, right?

She got her answer whenshe got a call saying that their was a critical patient en route, GSW to the head. She exchanged looks with her best friend, Dr. Reigstad. They were both enjoying the quiet, things were about to get busy.

Suddenly the wailing of a siren met their ears, it was time to get to work.

"Greg Sanders, 34, GSW to the head, unresponsive." One of the EMTs informed the doctors urgently.

"Was happened?" Dr. Syverson asked looking into his face, she couldn't help but notice his attractive features. She was going to do everything she could to see that him healthy and alive.

"He's with law enforcement, happened on the job." the EMT replied somberly. "So lets see if we can save his life."

She reached down and pulled one of his eyes open, pupils blown. "This man is not off to a good start." she stated mostly to herself.

"Was he conscious on the scene?" She asked, she needed to get as much information possible in order to save this man's life

"Yea, but it didn't last long, sounds like it was about 10 minutes before he got help, which was too long in any case, but especially this man's.

She tried to look at the wound, but there was so much blood, staining his hair and the white sheets on the gurney, also not a good sign.

"OK let's get him up to CT, this is probably about as stable as he's going to get."

As soon as they started wheeling him to the elevator, she sensed him coming to consciousness below her.

She looked down at his face as she ran through the hallway. "Greg, can you hear me?"

His eyes opened to slits, she could see the wheels turning in his head, trying to figure out where he was."

"Greg, do you remember what happened?"

The confused look didn't leave his face.

"You've been shot, you're in the hospital. We are going to take care of you, you couldn't be in better hands."

He mumbled something through the oxygen mask. But she couldn't understand him. So she bent down to hear what he was saying.

"Nick." He rasped

"We'll find him." she reassured him, even though she didn't have any idea who he was talking about, but he didn't need to be in any more stress than he already was.

She vaguly heard Dr. Reigstad calling her name.

"_Dr. Syverson_."

She now realized why, he had closed his eyes, and there was a sharp whining sound that meant that his heart had stopped.

Upon seeing him lose consciousness, she instantly started running faster.

"Change of plans, lets prep him for surgery. Lets save this guy's life."

8 hours later

Dr. Syverson opened the doors, and wearily took her mask and her bloody gloves off. She sighed.

So much for her quiet night.

She set out to inform whoever was out there waiting on his condition. Seeing he was in law enforcement she expected a lot of people to be praying for him to be okay.

She mentally prepared herself for an onslaught of questions. She turned the corner to the waiting room.

What she saw did not surprise her, there were people sitting on chairs or laying on the floor, people doing anything they can do to keep comfortable while they wait to see if their loved ones were still alive.

"Family of Greg Sanders." She stated calmy, she needed to keep her cool, she couldn't let them read her emotions. She has had too many people read them wrong and jump to conclusions, which were usually wrong.

Everybody instantly sat up, bleary eyed, but alert.

"We are his friends. His mother can't be in till tomorrow. I'm Catherine." A redheaded woman replied.

"Is he okay?" she asked quickly.

"I think it would be best to wait till his family gets here." Dr. Syverson replied, this was definately not her favorite part of the job.

A man stood up and walked towards her. "My name is Dr. Ray Langston, I'm who is in charge of Greg while he is at work. I am responsible for him."

"Okay." she replied, sighing.

We did everything we could. But we...we just couldn't save him. I'm very sorry for your loss."


End file.
